


Whine and Dine

by PurellGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, HORNDOGS, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Smut, but also fluff, hee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurellGoddess/pseuds/PurellGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham fascinates many people, first and foremost of those being Dr. Frederick Chilton. When he finds out that he is to work with Will on the case of Abel Gideon, Chilton is ecstatic, but nothing could have prepared him for falling for the profiler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka Chilton is a pitiful drama queen with an endless inner monologue of self deprecation and Will is an unaware little innocent horndog who doesn't know what he gets himself into before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and rusty at fanfic so I wrote this in four hours. Enjoy

Dr. Frederick Chilton had never been good at introductions. He was even worse at goodbyes, but he always worried about meeting new people more than losing them. And as per usual, he messed up his VERY IMPORTANT (as it was written in his calendar for the day) introduction to Will Graham. Terribly so.

Frederick just had to simper on and on with his absurdly pompous air about Abel Gideon, a patient he was genuinely proud of but also who he genuinely disbelieved was the Chesapeake Ripper (it was, after all, only for show, his own little journey into a new psychiatry tactic). He put up a wall the moment Mr. Graham walked into his office, a one way mirror reflecting Frederick’s image back to himself, only bolstering his ego and alienating the profiler.

Frederick truly wanted to get to know Will. It was not just his professional intrigue about Will’s unique mind that enabled him to profile so entirely that he essentially became the killers he sought after, although that was a big reason Frederick wanted to cozy up to him. But he also saw a sort of kindred spirit in Will; he saw someone who guarded his true self for fear of something—or someone—getting too close and rearranging his thoughts like furniture.

Even as a mediocre psychiatrist, Frederick could see that too many a therapist has the ill-conceived but good intentions of trying to help understand the furniture, but end up overturning it in their wake. More frightening is the therapist that knows their way around the house and intentionally replaces furniture they find unsuitable, or simply just for fun. Sure, Frederick was guilty of this DIY redecoration, but he had a good excuse and wasn’t even really a practicing therapist anyway.

Will’s furniture must be a sight to see, Frederick thought. His junk too. Frederick caught himself. Now that was an interesting thought. Why did he just think that? It was true Will was handsome, but Frederick's curiosity should remain at the professional level… Or should it?

Too late for any of that. Will was gone, and Frederick had fucked up yet another introduction. He seriously needed to work on that. Perhaps a second try on home turf would be better.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, Mr. Graham,” Frederick tried to hide the shakiness of his voice by holding onto a cushy ball he squeezed the bejesus out of when he was on stressful phone calls such as this. “This is Doctor Chilton of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.” 

 

“…Hello?” Will replied, clearly confused as to why Frederick was calling at 11 at night. 

Jesus Christ, this was going terribly already. Frederick didn’t think that he was so bad at second encounters, but obviously he must think too highly of his ability to have half-decent social skills. 

“Hello.” No, he already said hello. Shit. “I’m calling about Mr. Gideon. I think I have some information that would be useful to whatever investigation you plan on taking to my hospital.” Goddamn it, can he sound any more pretentious—HIS hospital?

“Oh… yes, information on Mr. Gideon would be appreciated.” Will was hesitant. “Would you mind if I asked why you’re calling me instead of Jack Crawford?”

Frederick didn’t have an answer to that. At least an answer he wouldn’t be embarrassed to give. “Well, you certainly seemed more approachable to me than Mr. Crawford did.”

“Dr. Chilton, are you sure you have information that is worth trading for the chance to try to figure out what exact disorders and neuroses make me so empathetic?”

That hurt. “I’m sorry, Mr. Graham if I made you feel like you were being analyzed earlier this week, but this is now strictly business.” Frederick knew he was never strictly business. He thought Graham had his doubts too, but Chilton must have done something good in his life because Will miraculously agreed to a meeting.

“What time and where?”

“Are you busy now?”

A quiet sigh. A quiet CUTE sigh. “No.” Frederick rejoiced.

“Do you like wine?”

A pause. “I tolerate it.” 

“I’ll give you my address.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frederick's house was too large for him. It stood empty most of the time when he was working, and he had no family to occupy it or make it feel like a real home. To him it was used as show for the rare occasion he entertained, but even then it felt false to him. Everything was too clean, too white, too clinical. He cared for it very little, but it suited his needs, and held room for all the unused potential of many other needs he did not have.

Will would not have guessed Chilton lived in a house anything remotely close to the two-story modern sculpture he occupied. From the one brief meeting they had had, Will envisioned either a repurposed pretentious loft apartment, or a great inherited mansion filled with billiards tables and crystal glasses of bourbon. He did not expect the tower of glass and marble that awaited him at the end of the darkened road.

Frederick greeted him nervously and almost pleasantly at the door and welcomed him in. His house was dimly lit and smelled like wine and something intentionally pungent. Frederick must have lit a candle somewhere to make it seem more homey. A nice effort, but the effect was overwhelming.

Frederick brought Will some wine from his kitchen, pausing near that incense that he had put on the counter to make the house seem like it had been lived in. Was it a good gesture, he wondered. Will probably thinks I’m a pretentious asshole with my burning incense and good taste of wine. God, Frederick was hopeless.

Once they were seated as comfortably as they could be in the chairs Frederick had bought purely because of how expensive they were, Frederick realized he didn’t know what to say.

After a few minutes of polite and bashful smiling at each other and many sips of wine, Will started the conversation. “So, you brought me here to talk about Abel Gideon?“ Will supplied, seeing Frederick’s blank stare.

“Oh, yes, of course. Right down to business. Abel Gideon. What an extraordinary patient. He really has an eye for ripping, doesn’t he?” Frederick forced out a chuckle. Will didn’t even smile. “Get it? Because he pressed out her eyes…” Will’s minute scowl stopped him. This was going swimmingly.

Will took a sip of wine. What a slimeball, he thought. What a nervous pathetic slimeball.

I need to work on my people skills, Frederick thought. “Anyways, Abel Gideon. Is he the Chesapeake Ripper?” Frederick and Will both waited for an answer.

Will gave up first. “Well, is he?”

“Gideon certainly believes so.”

“And you believe Gideon.” Will put down his finished glass of wine. He had given up hope that he might actually get useful information out of Chilton.

“How else could he have murdered the nurse like that? He displayed her body just as the Chesapeake Ripper had displayed his final victim. Just as Gideon had displayed his last victim.”

"You’re repeating yourself to make it sound more true, Dr. Chilton. You’re rationalizing to make a false truth and repeating to hide its falseness. You don’t really believe he’s the Ripper.”

Frederick silently refilled his wineglass to the brim. Will was better than he had previously though. Better than he had hoped. After a lengthy pause for a few gulps of wine, Fredrick replied quietly, “no.”

Will weighed that answer. “Abel Gideon is not the Ripper,” Will asked without asking.

“That is correct.” Another long sip. “I know for a fact that he is not the Ripper.”

"Why is that?”

“Because I implanted that idea in his head. I made him believe he is the Ripper. It was a sort of psychiatric experiment.” Even to Frederick, that sounded like a lame excuse.

What a lame excuse, Will thought. “So you not only intentionally mislead a man to believe he was a serial killer, but lied to the police, to the FBI about that man actually being the serial killer?” He was starting to yell as Chilton gave up on his wine glass and sipped from the bottle. His face was slowly turning pink.

“Don’t yell,” Frederick muttered softly, half into the bottle he had successfully emptied. 

Will was at a loss of what to say. He couldn’t help but smile incredulously, baffled at what the night had turned out to be. “Chilton, why did you ask me to come? I know you didn’t ask me here just to tell me that you lied earlier, because that would be stupid and you are not a stupid man even though your jokes are terrible.”

God, he’s really cute when he smiles, Frederick thought. “I… I don’t know why I asked you here.” Mercifully, Will waited while Chilton tried to remember.

“I asked you here,” Frederick managed, “because I wanted to talk to you about something, even if that something was my tragic success of Abel Gideon.”

Will scoffed. “You invited me over because you were lonely?” Frederick would have scoffed to but he had too much pride to do anything but hold back some pathetic tears. 

“I know we only just met, but you are so interesting and I did need to tell the police about Gideon, and I had your phone number and I just called. And now I really wish I never did because this has been a terrible waste of your time and i sincerely apologize for taking away your evening. If you would like to go now, I’ll show you to the door.” Frederick got up quickly and started towards the front hall, turning his back on Will as soon as he could to avoid looking in his eyes.

Will took a moment to let the speech sink in. “Wait.” Chilton turned to face him, but avoided his eyes just as Will had done during their first meeting. “Um, do you mind if I use your bathroom before I go?” 

“Certainly. It’s just down that hall to the left,” Frederick pointed before going into the kitchen to pull out another bottle of cheap wine. Jesus Christ, that was a failure. He would surely mourn the loss of Will Graham’s potential friendship just as much as he would mourn the loss of his chance to poke around his head. 

Will shut the bathroom door softly behind him and took a deep breath before looking in the mirror. He ran cold water over his hands and wrists and splashed dome on his face. There was something off about Chilton, that much was obvious. What bothered Will is that it wasn’t a personality issue that was getting in their way, although the psychiatrist was certainly arrogant and cocky. He must be self-aware to a degree, though. Perhaps he was too self-aware and that was his issue. No, it was more than that.

What was up with Frederick Chilton? From what Alana had told Will before their meeting, Will understood Chilton was a smart, determined psychiatrist who had the unfortunate tendency of being pretentious. Now, he was behaving like a teenage girl who was dared to prank call her crush-

Will’s eyes snapped to his reflection’s. Oh god. The wine. The candle. The MOTHER FUCKING MOOD LIGHTING. 

In the kitchen, Frederick started to notice how long Will was taking in the bathroom. He finished another glass of wine and started to stumble his way down the hall.

Frederick was hitting on Will, Will was sure of it. That was the only sensible reason he was invited over that night. Oh god, what should Will do? Did he want to stay the night? No. God no. That was a horrible idea. Imagine what kind of lay Frederick would be. He probably doesn’t even swallow. He’d probably fall asleep halfway through sex then snore then make breakfast in the morning and kiss Will awake in his arms… Fuck, what was his thinking. He had to go home to let his dogs out! This was rational, this was impossible. No, Will realized. Not impossible.

He didn’t have time to continue his inner monologue as he heard Frederick coming down the hall. 

“Ah, Mr. Graham,” Chilton slurred. “I was beginning to worry that you had fallen in.” He chuckled a little to himself. “Come, the door’s this way.”

Will had made a decision. “Won’t you be lonely if I leave?” This stopped Frederick in his tracks.

“You should go home, Will,” he said softly, still turned away. “I’ve embarrassed myself enough already today.”

“But it’s not today anymore, Frederick. It’s past twelve.” Will took a step forward. “It’s a new day, full of new-“ he stepped even closer “-opportunities.” 

Frederick turned around to face Will, his polished shoes inches away from Will’s worn boots. “Was that flirtation, Mr. Graham?” Will smiled and raised an eyebrow. He really was very attractive, Frederick pondered.

“You’re the psychiatrist, Dr. Chilton. Analyze this.” Will put his hand to the growing bulge beneath Frederick’s belt, effectively stopping the doctor’s heart for a few beats.

“I- I- um, you seem, um t-to be very,” Frederick swallowed. "Very insistent on whatever it is you want right now-“ Will squeezed. “Which tells me you are a very persistent man, Mr. Graham, and I would hardly deny you anything you really wanted,” Frederick’s voice was strained an octave higher than normal. 

Will dropped his hand. “Well, lets see what you can do for me, Frederick.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frederick’s bedroom was the most used space in the entire house, hence the more comfortable, less visually striking furniture: a simple, large bed, two armchairs and light curtains that let the moonlight scatter through the huge windows facing the bed.

As lovely as that scene was, it wasn’t appreciated for long by Will or Frederick. Frederick shut the door behind them as they entered, and, not pausing to turn on the lights, strode the three steps it took to get to Will and stopped his lips a centimeter before they toughed the other man’s. 

“It isn’t too late to leave,” Frederick whispered almost against Will’s mouth.

“No, it isn’t.” Will snaked his arm around Frederick’s waist, as Frederick gently cupped Will’s excellent jawline.

“But it is too early to leave,” Frederick tangled his fingers in dark, curly hair.

“Yes, it is,” Will replied and they were kissing. Slowly, methodically, in pace with each other, Will and Frederick moved against each others lips and tongue and teeth like they were practicing a dance they had learned years ago and were just remembering it now.

Frederick tasted like wine and aftershave, clean and dirty. Will tasted like wine and rust, blood and wine. Frederick bit down on Will’s lower lip and sucked, like juice from a cherry, and Will positively moaned. Hands were everywhere, over clothing, under clothing, tangled in hair, reaching out for leverage. They managed to stumble over to the bed, and Frederick was working at Will's neck with his teeth and his lips, gently unbuttoning his shirt to then slide it off his shoulders. Then went his undershirt, pulled gingerly up over his face before Chilton began again, sucking a nice sized hickey onto Will's collar bone. His hands ran up and down his sides, stopping every so often at a nipple, or at his waist, at his hip, his ass.

Nimble fingers hardened from fishing hooks and lines swiftly undressed Frederick as well, pausing at the belt as if asking permission. Frederick looked into Will’s eyes momentarily before sinking into a deep kiss again, and suddenly his pants were off. Frederick knelt of the floor beside the bed and put his face between Will’s legs, looking up at him though his fingers that were undoing Will's belt. He pulled down the jeans and threw them to the side, his hands returning quick as ever to Will’s thighs. 

He mouthed softly at Will’s hardened cock underneath though the fabric of his boxers. From on the bed, Will whined, a high, breathy pine that made Frederick swallow a laugh. He hooked his fingers under the top of the boxers and looked at Will’s face. He was breathing heavily in anticipation, staring straight up to the ceiling, fistfuls of comforter in his hands. Frederick pulled down the underwear, and passed for a minute when standing to take in the sight. Will was beautiful, flushed in the moonlight, panting and flushed with his cock raised slightly off his lower stomach. 

“Come here,” Will whispered, and Frederick crawled on top of him dragging his tongue up from the base of Will’s length to meet his wanting lips. Will pulled Frederick so he was arched over him, his hands firmly planted on his ass. Frederick suddenly flipped them over so he was now underneath Will, who slowly pulled off Frederick’s underwear, never once letting go of his lips.

Will broke them kiss after a moment, their breath haggard and mingling in the dark. He sat up to straddle Frederick, sitting just below his navel, Will’s cock laying on Frederick’s stomach. It was hard not to look exclusively at the impressive length, but Frederick managed to catch Will’s eye.

“Condoms are in the second drawer down,” he said, pointing to one of the nightstands. “There should be some lube there, too.”

Will stared at him. “Condoms are int eh second drawer down,” he repeated back. 

“Yes, I just said that.” Frederick worried that Will wasn’t ready for sex, but then he started laughing. Really, really laughing.

“You want to bottom?!” he cried out, holding his stomach. 

Frederick’s pride was injured. “Yes, i would like to bottom. there’s nothing wrong with that, is there? Mr. Graham.” That sobered Will up.

“No, Chilton,” he leaned over to the nightstand. “No problem at all.” He rolled a condom on, lubed generously, and entered Frederick.

Frederick was always noisy in bed—his many lovers had told him that was the only downside of sleeping with him. Now was not different in the slightest. Moans, loud, orgasmic, guttural moans rumbled up from his chest whenever Will reached a sweet spot, which was often. Will was making noises of his own, soft grunts and whines, but none compared to the utter animalistic groans that were coming from Chilton. When he finally came, he did so with a loud “FUCK,” followed by a chorus of moans from Will until he came too.

They were left a sweaty, naked mess, limbs and sheets tangled together in the moonlight. Will and Frederick glanced at each other at the same time and giggled.

“Wow,” Will sighed.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Frederick replied. HE pulled Will into his arms and buried his face into his neck and slept better than he had since he moved to Maryland. 

“Alright, I’ll give it to you,” Will murmured to the sleeping psychiatrist. “What you lack in social skills you make up for in bed.” He fell asleep listening to the soft snores of Dr. Chilton and had no dreams at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my first ever attempt at actual smut writing. It was a struggle but we all made it out alive, I think. Please leave a comment if you liked anything and want more of it. Kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
